The Love of a Lady Knight
by wild-imagination6695
Summary: Two men vie for the heart and affection of the lady knight known as Jane but what if her heart already belongs to another? Does his belong to her in return? JxS, onesided JxG & JxJ
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine day in the kingdom of Kippernium. The village was alive with activity, fishermen were reeling in many a catch, farmers were selling their latest fresh produce in the market and children were laughing and running down the cobbled streets.

The Kippernia Castle was also a hive of activity. The King and Queen were holding court, the lady-in waiting was running after their little majesties and the castle staff were as busy as always, doing their duties around the castle.

And one such person performing her duties was a red-headed female, knight-to-be; who was currently in the practice yard, swinging her practice sword at the dummy with all her might.  
It had been a long journey since she was first made a squire six years ago, now at the age of seventeen Jane was only a short time away before being knighted on her eighteenth birthday.

Many things had changed since then, Jane was no longer as petty or as prejudiced as she had been when she was younger and was now more open-minded and forgiving- but by no means did this mean that the lady knight was any less determined or resourceful in fulfilling her dream of being a knight in the kings guard.  
She had learned to accept that she could be a female as well as a knight and now bore no ill will when having to wear gowns on _certain _special occasions, she even cleaned herself more frequently and with her mother's help managed to tame her hair which had grown over the years and now fell down her back to her waist in soft red waves, except when she braided it for patrol or practice.

Her skill with a sword had also improved over the years, for she unlike other smug former- squires she thought to herself, knew she would never stop learning and therefore kept practicing in order to continue improving herself.

"Jane, why don't you try and spar with a real person? At least that way you could hope to improve your co-ordination."

Jane whirled onto the person that had distracted her. Gunther had changed little over the years; he grew taller and even stronger of course. There were times where a semblance of humanity shone through him from an act of compassion or selflessness but for the most part he remained unchanged, at least now though Jane understood the reason behind his behavior was his deceitful father the merchant, who would prefer to throw his only son to the wolves rather than face any consequence for his actions.  
Thank goodness Gunther had managed to distance himself from his father, Jane thought, otherwise he would have driven the whole castle mad by now.

Indeed, Gunther had moved into the castle shortly after being knighted a year ago on his eighteenth birthday and now took no part in his father's schemes. Jane could only hope the longer the time spent away from his father, the better his behavior would become.  
But for that to happen I must be nice and civil, Jane admitted to herself begrudgingly.

"Perhaps you are right Gunther, would you do me the honor?" Jane questioned whilst poising her sword into an attack position.

Gunther brought his hand up his chin as if pondering, "Hmm, well it does sound appealing, almost as much as watching paint dry."

"Isn't that sad that you find paint drying entertaining? But then I suppose for a man of your repute that is the best kind of entertainment you can hope for."

Gunther's smile faded. Well there goes my attempt to be nice, thought Jane.

However Gunther's smile quickly returned, "Well I will just have to make some entertainment out of you then, won't I?"  
"We'll see about that!" Jane cried, grinning broadly and quickly switching her practice sword for her dragonsword.

Gunther unsheathed his sword and made a lunge for her, Jane quickly parried and so it continued until Sir Theodore found them.

"Sir Gunther, Squire Jane." Gunther and Jane quickly lowered their swords and dropped their heads as a sign of respect. "I have come to inform you that your presence has been requested in the throne room."

Jane glanced down at her sword, it was in a sorry state and looking across at Gunther's his was no better. She would much prefer to clean and resharpen it now before the grime of the practice yard could weaken the metal.

"Do not worry, Smithy here will take your weapons."

It was only then Jane noticed Smithy standing to the side of Sir Theodore, waiting patiently. Jane walked forward and passed her sword to him and tried to convey through her small smile how thankful she was and her apology for not noticing him.

Smithy simply curled his lips and gave a short nod in response, Jane's smile grew to a grin, it was just like Smithy to bare no ill will. Gunther cleared his throat and Jane quickly stepped to the side, allowing Gunther to pass Smithy his sword.

"Come now, we mustn't keep the King waiting." With that Sir Theodore quickly turned on his heel and marched toward the castle, Gunther quickly in tow. Jane hesitated before following and turned to Smithy, she placed her hand on his arm "Thank you Smithy, I know how overworked you've been recently."  
"It is fine Jane, you don't want to keep the King waiting do you?"  
Jane flashed him her best smile and quickly ran after Gunther and Sir Theodore

**xXxXx**

"And so I have decided to send Sir Gunther and Sir Ivon to deal with this situation, they shall depart immediately."

Jane bowed before her King, and left with her fellow knights. Raiders had been attacking a nearby village for supplies and weaponry, the distressed villagers had managed to get a message to the King who had called the knights together in order to discuss a course of action.

He had decided to send Gunther and Sir Ivon to dispatch of the raiders, the whole confrontation should not take long and more likely than not, they would be returning in a day or so. Jane was a bit disappointed she was not to go on this mission, even with her squire status she had seen battle. There had been a few invasion attempts in the recent years but they were few and far in between, after all how many people were prepared to wage war on a kingdom defended by a dragon?

That is why she planned to ask Dragon to accompany them, whilst she knew Gunther and Ivon could handle themselves she preferred there be no blood spilt or lives lost in such a manner as this and hoped Dragon would pose an intimidating enough figure that the bandits would surrender without much of a fuss.

"So what's all the hullabaloo about then lady knight?"

Jane glanced to her left, whilst caught up in her thoughts she had not heard Jester approach. Very bad Jane, what happened to always being on guard? She reprimanded herself.

"Are you going to answer or should I do it for you?"

Jane smirked, "Sorry Jester, some raiders have attacked a nearby village and the King is sending Ivon and Gunther."

"Well that's good I suppose." Jane raised an eyebrow at his reply, Jester quickly noticed and hurried to amend what he said, "I mean not that you won't be going, well actually yes- at least we won't have to worry about you- I mean- I meant that it should be quickly dealt with then."

Jane nodded but kept her eyes downcast, sensing her somber mood Jester placed a hand on her shoulder effectively halting her in her path. "Did you want to go?"

Jane raised her head to look him in the eye, "I didn't want to go deal with the raiders if that's what you mean but I just wish the King would trust me with more missions, after all I'm almost a full knight now."

"Indeed and the most fearsome of all I bet, which is probably why the King didn't want to send you, in fear that the raiders would have turned and run as soon as getting wind of you."

Jane smiled, it was just like Jester to cheer her up. Her best (shortlife) friend had undergone some changes too the past few years, he now stood half a head taller then Jane and was not so lanky, even managing to acquire some muscle but these had only changed his physical appearance and not her friend as she knew him.

"If it makes you feel any better though I'm sure this means you're at the top of the list for him to pick from next time."

"Thank you Jester, you always know what to say." Jane quickly wrapped her arms around him to give him a hug.

"JANE! WHERE ARE YOU JANE?!"

Jane pulled out of Jester's embrace and looked out the window, another smile stretched across her face and without another word she took off down the hall. "Sorry Jester but duty calls!" She yelled over her shoulder, if only she had glanced back she would have seen the red blush staining Jester's cheeks.

**xXxXx**

Jane smiled and jogged out into the royal garden. "OVER HERE DRAGON!" She cried whilst waving her hands in the air.

Dragon circled in the air a few times before swooping in and touching down on the ground. "Champion landing Dragon!"

"When is it not?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to answer that."

Ignoring her, Dragon continued on "Jane you won't believe what the cows did today-"  
"This will have to wait Dragon, unless you don't mind telling me whilst I help with preparations?"  
"Course not- Anyway…"

Jane made her way to the kitchen to pack provisions whilst Dragon regaled her with his latest adventure with the cows.

"And then he went MOOOOOOO! I mean can you believe that?"  
Jane emerged from the kitchens holding packs of food. "Fantastic Dragon, I'm glad you had a good time."  
Dragon plodded after her as Jane made her way to the stables. "And why are you packing all this food by the way?"  
Jane stopped near the forge and turned to face Dragon, "Gunther and Sir Ivon are departing to deal with some bandits and I am helping with the preparations."  
"Oh… rightly so."

"Here Jane let me take that." Jane turned around to see Smithy standing in front of her. He bent forward and took the packs from her hand before walking into the stables.

"Thank you Smithy!" she called out after him. Jane then turned back to face Dragon, "But I do have a favor to ask of you Dragon."

Dragon brought a claw up to his face to examine it, "You want me to accompany beef-brain and the biscuit weevil to deal with the bandits."

"Sir Ivon and Gunther! And how did you know?"  
"You're as easy to read as a book Jane."  
"Will you do it then?"  
"I thought you couldn't stand _Sir Gunther."_

Jane frowned at the emphasis on his name. "Just because Gunther and I have our differences doesn't mean I want to see him hurt- Please, it's just for one day."

Dragon let out a sigh; he knew there was no arguing with Jane when she got this stubborn. "Alright but I want something special for me ready when I return."

Jane smiled and put her hands on her hips, "How about I ask Pepper if she'll make a batch of Swamp Water stew?"  
Dragon licked his lips, "Perfect."

Jane glanced into the stable, "Come on you big newt- they're about to leave."

As Jane and Dragon made their way through the stable and into the royal driveway, Gunther glanced up from adjusting his saddle. He had been watching Jane talk to her overgrown lizard through the stable doors, he knew she must be disappointed at not being chosen to go but he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief knowing she would be safe.

Yes -Gunther did have feelings for the lady knight. Ever since that escapade where there were accused of being 'secret sweethearts' when he was fourteen he couldn't help but wonder why he had felt so disappointed when she told him she felt nothing romantically for him. It wasn't until he was sixteen he realized the true nature of his feelings toward her but back then he was still under the influence of his father.

Now that he was free of him though, he had hoped to be able to start expressing his sentiments toward Jane, however that had not been going to plan. Their main interaction was still insulting each other despite best efforts from both their parts but he had resolved once he returned that would change and he would confront Jane about his feelings.

Gunther's train of thought was broken by Sir Theodore, "So knights, are we ready?"

Gunther was about to nod in response when Jane stepped forward. "Wait Sir Theodore, I have asked Dragon to accompany them and he has agreed."

Sir Theodore turned to regard Jane, "I would have appreciated knowing your intentions sooner Jane but I have to admit I like your thinking, a show of strength to prove to the bandits we are not to be trifled with."  
Jane bowed her head "Indeed Sir Theodore."

The King was approaching to bid his farewell and Gunther watched as Sir Ivon and Theodore went to greet him, he was about to join them but Jane then stepped forward and commanded his full attention. "My best wishes Gunther. Return home safely" She offered her hand and Gunther was quick to take it in his grasp.

Gunther felt a burst of hope, perhaps his feelings were not so unrequited as he thought after all. But then the Jester stepped away from the rest of the castle staff to stand beside Jane and she quickly retracted her hand.

"Thank you Jane," and lowering his voice considerably he added "And I promise to keep an eye on Dragon." The reward he got for that promise was a brilliant smile from Jane and a frown from the Jester.

"I heard that shortlife." Gunther raised his head to see Dragon walking up behind Jane. Jane placed a hand on his snout to try and pacify him "I'm sure Gunther meant no disrespect, he was just trying to assure me of your wellbeing."

Gunther thought he heard Dragon mumble something about "Stew better be worth it."

Jane tried to make her farewell with Dragon brief but before she knew it Gunther and Ivon were mounted and racing down the drive with Dragon flying above them.

Jester grabbed her hand, "He'll be fine Jane." Jane nodded but continued to stare after Dragon's shrinking shadow.

"Come along Jane- time for dinner." Jane tore her gaze away from Dragon and forced herself to smile in Pepper's direction.  
She couldn't help though but throw one last glance over her shoulder before following the rest to dinner, wishing Dragon would be swift and hurry back.

"Don't worry he'll be back before you know it." Jane turned to look at Smithy who still stood where he had been during the whole departure, he gave her a look of understanding before turning and following the rest to dinner. As Jane hurried to follow him she couldn't help but feel a bit better knowing someone understood.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Omens that would usually brighten anyone's mood. It would seem however that today that did not apply for a certain red haired squire.

"Calm yourself Jane, I'm sure everything is fine." Pepper voiced from her station behind the tabletop.

Jane momentarily paused in her pacing to glance at Pepper. "Worried who said I was worried? It's only been two days. After all, we knew there might be some delays even if they were supposed to arrive yesterday. They are perfectly capable of handling themselves, so I'm not worried."

Pepper paused in her rolling of the dough to stare intently at the knight to be. "I never said you were dearie."

Jane froze in her tracks. "Errr- Right. I knew that. I just said so, in case you were thinking it."

"Jane you are positively, absolutely, worried over nothing!" rang out Jesters voice. Both women whirled to see Jester descending the stairs into the kitchen. Once he reached the bottom he exclaimed "I'm sure they'll be back before the day is out!"

Jane smiled, slumping her shoulders, "Thank you both, for putting up with me the past two days. I'm being a complete fool aren't I?"

"Yes and I would appreciate if you weren't due to that being my job- hence the funny hat."

Laughter rang out from Jane's mouth before she stopped it with a hand to her mouth. "Thank you Jester, I needed that." Jane managed to say once calming herself.

"My pleasure Lady Knight." He replied whilst preforming an elaborate bow.

"Pepper! I have the vegetables you asked for! They're freshly picked too!" Rake called from the top of the stairs.

Jane watched as her friends laughed and talked amongst themselves and was able to join in for some time before her previous worries started pressing themselves in upon her thoughts once more. She quietly slipped away whilst they were distracted and left for the practice yard as she felt the need for some fresh air.

Once there she gazed solemnly at the sun as if it held the power to bring her dear friend and fellow knights back safely.

"You shouldn't stand there staring at the sun. Otherwise you might become the first blind knight as well as the first lady one."

Jane whirled around, berating herself once again for not paying attention to her surroundings. "Smithy! I thought you were in the stables."

Smithy gazed at her intently for some time until Jane started to shift her feet from the nervousness his penetrating stare provoked.

"Will you come help me with this?" Smithy finally asked gesturing to an obscure piece of metal.

Not knowing why he asked but reluctant to refuse Jane agreed with an "Of course."

For the next few hours Jane assisted Smithy with the carrying of heavy objects, the heating of the forge and the holding down of any awkwardly shaped metals on his anvil.

"There that should do it." Smithy announced as he placed a repaired mace into a vat of water, the last piece on his mental list of things that needed urgent repairs.

"So tell me," Jane asked as she sat herself down upon one of the benches that lined the workshop, "Why have you all these jobs you need assistance with today?"

Coming over to stand near her, Smithy started to fiddle with one of the many half repaired/invented contraptions that lay strewn around the bench top.

"Honestly you looked like you could do with a distraction. And having a helper that's a good a company as you are didn't hurt either."

It suddenly hit Jane that indeed she had been so focused on what she was doing her thoughts had not strayed to dragon or worrying over him at all for the past few hours.

Jane turned to study her friend. At nineteen years of age Smithy had grown into a fine, handsome young man. He had not changed at all over the years, always putting others needs before his own even at the cost of his own discomfort. And still knowing this, he still managed to surprise Jane with his unique observations and insights.

"How did you know?" Jane queried

He paused in his tinkering to gaze sidelong at her. "I feel the same way about Pig. Already felt it actually when she did go missing."

Jane winced, "Sorry about that."

Smithy smiled good naturedly "There's nothing to apologize for Jane, Dragon was just trying to protect Pig."

Jane glanced over her shoulder to see Pig taking a well earned rest, "At least now she's back where she belongs."

"And Dragon will be too before you know it."

Jane turned and graced Smithy with her best smile, unlike Jesters attempts of making her feel better she could feel the worry lift permanently from her mind. "Thank you Smithy, you always know what to say."

"SMITHY! JANE! THERE YOU ARE!"

Recognizing the voice the two turned to bow before her little majesty. "Were you looking for us your highness?" Jane enquired.

"Yes, I just finished my dancing lessons and I need someone to practise with."

At twelve years of age Lavinia had grown into a princess that the kingdom could be proud of, everyone one adored her. She had since grown out of the dragon wings Smithy had made her but still, even though the lady-in-waiting greatly discouraged it, had her moments of wishing to become a knight like Jane.

"I'll be happy to oblige your majesty." Jane replied happily, preforming a curtsy to which the princess rewarded her with a beaming smile.

"Might I ask what you require of me then princess?" Smithy asked.

Lavinia rolled her eyes. "Well I can't just practice with Jane, I need a boy to practice with as well." She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uhhh….." Smithy had a look of shock splashed across his face. Jane had to contain her giggles, this had to be the first time she had ever seen the collected blacksmith so at a loss for words.

Deciding that she would like to repay him for the good deed he done to her, Jane asked. "What of your brother, or Jester perhaps?"

"I was supposed to practice with Cuthbert but he's disappeared again. And Jester always tells the most funny jokes whilst I'm trying to concentrate." Lavinia replied whilst frowning.

Jane smiled gently at the princess, "I'm afraid Smithy has too much work to help you practice right now Princess, However I'm sure he would love to watch us whilst he did so."

"Indeed I would." He agreed.

"Excellent, shall we begin Jane?"

They were halfway through their second dance when a familiar voice shouted down. "I'm gone for two days and Jane's dancing- Is the world coming to an end?"

Raising her eyes to the sky Jane called out in glee "Dragon!"

Landing on the ground Jane ran over and threw her arms around his snout. "Oh I missed you!"

"And I, you Jane."

Smiling Jane pulled away to look her scaly friend in the eye.

"Come on Jane! Gunther and Ivon are arriving we must go greet them!" Jane glanced down to see the princess tugging on her arm, pulling her towards the royal drive.

Dragon trudged along after them, "Oh do we have to go see them now? I just spent two days with the short lives- they weren't even entertaining like you Jane. Just all serious and broody."

Jane let out a laugh. "Very well how about if I greet them later and we go for a patrol now?"

Dragon let out a shout and jumped into the air, "What are you waiting for? Lets go!"

"But Jane-" The Princess spoke.  
"I'm sorry Princess but I'll have to pay my respects later."

With that said Dragon lowered his head to the ground, allowing Jane to climb up behind on his neck. Within moments they were off soaring through sky and little more than a speck in the distance.

**xXxXx**

Landing with a thump on the ground Dragon tried to regain his balance whilst untangling his tail from his legs.

Hopping down from his neck and landing gracefully on the ground Jane turned to face her big green friend. "It is good to have you back again Dragon."

"It's good to be back, I seem to have missed that fiery red-headed temper of yours."

Jane pushed at his snout good naturedly "Oh quiet you."

Dragons eyes started to dart around "And speaking of missing something-"  
Before he could say anymore his stomach let out a low groan. Jane laughed at the embarrassed look on Dragons face. "Swamp Water stew is simmering in the kitchen."

"Right I'll be off then." And all that was left of Dragon was his back claws and tail disappearing over the wall.

Shaking her hand Jane glimpsed some movement in the stables. Waving at Smithy, Jane went to see if it was what she suspected.

Indeed it was, standing at the door and peering through the shadows Jane could just glimpse Gunther steadily unpacking the horses.

"Hello Gunther!"  
Jane started, surprising herself at the happiness present in her tone. Apparently Gunther was also surprised, as he jumped when she called out. To her shock though he turned around with a smile on his face and not a scowl for once.

"Jane!"

Running up to him Jane stopped just before colliding with him. "How went the mission Gunther?"

"Very well. We caught them all and put them in the villages stocks."  
"Was Dragon a help?"  
"Indeed he was." Gunther suddenly broke off and cast a glance behind her, "Speaking of the frog, where is he? He complained enough about missing you that I thought he wouldn't leave your side."  
Jane smiled, "He's having his reward."  
Gunther narrowed his eyes in confusion and opened his my mouth to ask-

"COOK! YOU GOT ANYMORE STEW?" A voice rang out throughout the castle.

Realization dawned on his face. "Ah, I see."

Jane stepped forward and helped unpack the horses, once that was accomplished they groomed them down whilst chatting about the things the other had missed the past two days, before stabling them. Jane smiled at Gunther and turned to go find Ivon.

"Wait Jane!"

Whirling back to face Gunther, she opened her mouth to ask what is wrong but Gunther's face displayed an internal conflict, the like of which she had never seen before. So she shut her mouth and waited patiently for Gunther to speak.

Finally, "Jane there is something I must tell you, and I should do it now in fear I will never have a chance again."

Tilting her head in confusion Jane opened her mouth only to have Gunther take a step forward and grasp her hand, shocking her into silence.

"Jane, I've wanted to say this for some time now… And I'm afraid I don't know quite how to word it but.. I have feelings for you."

Jane was shocked, she didn't know what she expected to come out of his mouth but it definitely wasn't that.

"I… What?" Was all she could manage to sputter.

"I've known for quite some time, that I care for you. And have cared for you even longer, since you were twelve in fact, if not before."

"But… We were children- you said-"

Casting his eyes downward Gunther cut her off, "I know what I said. I thought… I thought I was telling the truth. My father, you know what he was like Jane. If he'd ever had found out…" Gunther paused as if trying to muster his words. Suddenly his eyes met Jane's again and she took a step back in surprise at the determination they held. "But that no longer matters, I'm free of him and can finally pursue what I've always wanted- You, Jane."

Jane pulled her hand from his grasp and stumbled back a few steps. "I'm sorry Gunther but… I do not share the feelings you have for me."

Gunther's expression fell, all he could think was how this was so similar to what had happened when he was fourteen years old.  
He quickly sought through his shattered dreams and tried to scramble together any semblance of hope that he could.  
"Is there no hope for me Jane?" he whispered.

Jane silently watched his crestfallen stance, she had never intended for this to happen. Taking a step forward she placed her hand upon in shoulder in hopes it would comfort him and racked her brain for any words of comfort she could offer.

"Gunther, my first priority as always, is to become a knight. And perhaps while I do not feel the same way now…Perhaps one day I could- but only time will tell."  
Gazing at her intently Gunther replied "I will not give up on you Jane." The next thing she knew she was wrapped up in his arms. She froze unsure what to do but her not pushing him away seemed to be encouragement to Gunther as he tightened his hold for a few moments before letting her go and stepping back.

He then turned and left her, making his way towards the castle.

Jane stood there for a few moments before turning to re-enter the practice yard only to freeze in shock.

Standing in the entrance was Smithy, who more likely than not had come to pack away the supplies still left on the stable floor but instead had witnessed the last of the exchange between her and Gunther.

Jane opened her mouth to try and explain but found no words would come. Confused and horribly embarrassed she fled, running past Smithy and towards her room.

"Jane wait!" Smithy called after her.

Jane paid no attention however and didn't stop until she threw her door closed behind her and flung herself onto her bed.

Why? She thought. Why him? Out of everyone in the castle, Smithy was the last person she wanted to witness what had happened between her and Gunther. With that running through her mind, her thoughts quickly fixated onto the blacksmith.

It was always Smithy she sought out first after a patrol with Dragon, it was he that she found herself more often than not, unburdening her problems on and it was he that was always the quiet but supportive friend in times of crisis (most of which were caused by Dragon).

So it hadn't been long before she had realized the bud of friendship she had always shared with the blacksmith since his arrival at the castle had for her, bloomed into love, admitting it to herself however had been a much longer process.

Why not Jester? Or even Gunther? After the incident today it was fairly obvious he felt at least something romantically towards Jane. And Jester, her dearest friend- it would be so much easier, at least she had an inkling given a chance Jester could think of her romantically.

But no, Gunther had confessed his feelings to her, ones she couldn't reciprocate, at least not now. And how could she think of using Jester like that? Her friend!

Gunther had told her he would wait but how could she ever hope to give him her heart when it already belonged to another?


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight shone through the window, illuminating the sleeping figure on the bed. Jane rolled over and flung her arm across her eyes, in order to shield them from the bright sun.

She lay like that for a few more moments before realizing it should not be so bright until late morning. She lowered her arm and groggily opened her eyes to find that through the window, which shutters she had left open throughout the night, that indeed it was in fact late morning.

She struggled to think why she could've slept so late when the events from the previous day hit her. Groaning she brought her hands up to her face as she felt the embarrassment flood through her all over again.

She sighed, there was no point lying in bed any longer, if she stayed in bed all day it would surely raise more questions then she'd care to answer. Besides she was not about to become a coward, at that thought her infamous determination ignited and she threw back the quilt and proceeded to get dressed.

After removing her nightwear, Jane spared a few minutes for washing her face, before proceeding to brush her hair, which took a few minutes longer but thankfully not as long as it had during her earlier years when it was unruly as ever.

She then stood in front of her mirror, in her underclothes, contemplating what she would wear for the day. There was no special occasion so she eliminated her formal tunic from the possibilities. She was in a bad enough mood as it was, without the added burden of wearing a dress- besides she didn't want Gunther to get the wrong idea. So she decided to wear her usual tunic, even though the weather was more appropriate for a dress as her mother would surely say.

She quickly found her clothing and placed it on, she spared herself a glance in the mirror. She had long since grown out of her former squire's outfit due her growth as well as other physical changes.

Her outfit was no longer as bright as it had been; she had chosen a leather dark green corset during her fitting in which this current ensemble of hers had come to be. It allowed for both protection and ample movement, whilst accommodating for her bust. It laced at the back whilst buckles lined the front in case of need of immediate readjustment or removal. Underneath she wore a white undershirt which covered her arms but left her neck and upper shoulders bare for hotter weather.  
She now also wore dark brown trousers with beige boots that almost reached her knees. A light green cloth acted as her skirt, as her mother felt she still needed to possess some female modesty. Jane didn't really see the point, it was basically a scrap of cloth that was split almost all the way up either side, in order not to impair her movement but it kept her mother happy.

Lastly she added her belt which kept the skirt in place as well as her trousers, due to even numerous fittings not being able to completely fit the width of the trousers to Jane's slim waist.

She stared at her reflection, she had changed just as much her friends physically over the years, she now had the figure of a young woman but with the attention it had been bringing lately, due to the fact not many women wore such tight fitting clothing as she, she sometimes wished she were as flat as Pepper's kitchen boards as she used to be. But then she consented, how would anyone be able to know that she was the first female knight apart from when she spoke. She sighed and looked away from the mirror, she had delayed for as long as she could.

She made her way from her room and down the stairs into the practice yard. She spared a quick glance towards the forge but seeing it empty, she let out a quick breath of relief before hurrying through the archway and towards Pepper's kitchens.

Just as she thought, no one was seated at the table, due to them already having had their breakfast. So she continued on her way down into the kitchens.

"Jane! There you are dear. I was starting to worry."

Jane smiled at her friend and came to a stop near where Pepper was rolling the dough for either lunch or supper. "Sorry Pepper, I overslept, I can only be grateful that I had no training organized for this morning."

Pepper graced her with a motherly smile, "I still have a bowl of porridge simmering for you."

"Champion Pepper-what would I do without you?"

Pepper waved off Jane's praise and pointed her over to where a bowl of porridge was indeed simmering over the fire.

Jane quickly found a spoon and dug into her meal utilizing her famous 'dragon appetite'.

"Slow down Jane, the porridge isn't going anywhere." Pepper spoke, having taken a break from her cooking.

Jane froze with the spoon halfway to her mouth. She tried to smile, only to find her cheeks full of porridge, trying to swallow it, it caught in her throat causing her to start choking and coughing.

Pepper rushed over and started to pat Jane on the back; once Jane caught her breath again she smiled sheepishly at Pepper and glanced away.

"Petal… Is something wrong?"

If only you knew, Jane thought. But she could not voice this out loud, for whilst she loved Pepper and cherished her friendship with her. Jane did not feel she could confide in her, as unfortunately no matter how hard she tried Pepper just couldn't keep a secret for long. And having everyone know of what happened between her and Gunther was not something she wished to happen.

"Is it something to do with Jester?" Pepper asked carefully.

Jane's head shot up, "Jester? Why would anything have happened with Jester?"

Pepper's eyes widened. "Oh.. No reason, I was only assuming.."

Jane watched her friend refused to make eye contact with her. "Assuming what?"

"Nothing! Now do want to tell me what is wrong then?"

Jane shook her head, it was just too complicated.

"Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Jane wrapped her arms around the castle cook and hugged her for a few moments before stepping back. "Thank you Pepper."

**xXxXxXx**

Outside of the kitchen, Jane stood leaning against the table where the castle staff usually ate, wondering what she should do next. Dragon had not made himself known as of yet so she couldn't go on patrol, she knew she should go practice but that would involve doing so in front of Smithy and she couldn't imagine a more awkward scenario.

The only thing to do was to go talk to Smithy about what he had seen, as she didn't want there to be any misunderstandings.

She drew in a deep breath to prepare herself for the no doubt awkward conversation to come.

"Jane! Jane! There you are!"

Jane swiveled around at the sound of her name, "Jester?"

Jester ran up to her and then bent over, panting from running. "I've been looking for you all morning." He gasped out.

Jane smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder in order to calm him down, "For any particular reason?"

"Umm, well, I was hoping to talk to you about..Well… Never mind. Her little majesty though, just asked me to fetch her some strawberries, would you like to accompany me?"

Jane considered this, whilst she had no idea why Jester asked for her company for such a short trip, she knew she had to sort out things first with Smithy. "Sorry Jester, but there is something else I must attend to, can you manage by yourself?"

Jester's face seemed to fall, "Oh… Yes of course."

Jane paused, she didn't know why Jester was acting so disappointed and it was concerned her. She reached out to place her hand on his shoulder again, only for him to step out of her reach. "Well I better be off then Jane, perhaps I'll see you for lunch." And without further ado Jester rapidly turned and walked away.

"Okay…" Jane whispered, knowing Jester could no longer hear her anyway. Why is everyone acting so strange lately, she wondered. First Gunther, then Pepper, now Jester.

She shook her head, it wouldn't do to have her focus distracted whilst confronting Smithy, it was going to be hard enough as it was.

Within a few moments Jane found herself standing beneath the archway that connected the gardens to the practice yard. She let her gaze settle upon the forge and unlike before, Smithy was present, hammering away on his anvil in a steady rhythm.

She steeled herself and made the slow, or so it seemed to Jane, journey towards the forge until she was standing but a few feet away from the blacksmith.

She opened her mouth only to find nothing would come out. She stood there in silence for a few moments before Smithy glanced up, having sensed someone else's presence in the forge. "Jane!" he said in surprise.

"Hello Smithy." Jane replied, managing to conjure up a sheepish smile.

Smithy's face took on a neutral expression and he turned and placed what he was working on in the furnace, "I didn't expect to see you today."

"You didn't?" Jane asked.

He turned back to look at her, "After yesterday, I didn't think you'd want to talk to me."

Jane shook her head frantically "No, no! It's just what happened- it's not what you think."

But Smithy simply turned and stoked the coals a bit more. "What happened with Gunther you see…" Jane tried to explain whilst Smithy removed the metal from the furnace and resumed beating it on his anvil.

Jane took a deep breath, "He confessed to having some… feelings for me. Which I told him that I didn't share. He embraced me after I tried to comfort him, that was all."

Smithy placed his finished project into a barrel of water, which let out an angry hiss. "It's none of my business Jane. You shouldn't feel the need to explain."

Jane took a step forward, which Smithy returned with turning to face her and giving his full attention. "I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea." Jane clarified.

"I understand." Smithy replied. He then walked over to his table and started to sort through what he would work on next. He spent a few moments like this before glancing back over his shoulder to find Jane still standing where she had been for the entire conversation, looking at her feet. "Jane?" He questioned.

Jane's head snapped up and her eyes came back into focus, "Sorry-Yes?"

Smithy's eyebrows drew together, "Are you alright Jane?"

She nodded her head, but looking into Smithy's eyes her nods turned into shaking her head left to right, "Do you wish to talk about it?" Smithy asked.

Jane's mind flashed through everything she wanted to say but couldn't. She couldn't explain anymore about Gunther without discussing the reason for why she rebuffed him, which would lead to her revealing her feelings for the blacksmith.

Could she have ever have hoped to have avoided having these feelings? It seems impossible in hindsight, with all his reassuring glances and soft, comforting words- how could she not have grown to love him?

A memory suddenly overtook her thoughts, the day of her damsel in distress test. Her nerves had skyrocketed when Sir Theodore took his place in the ring, every worst case scenario playing on an endless loop through her mind. But then Smithy had taken a step forward and handed her, her sword. She had glanced up into his eyes only to see utter confidence and faith in her abilities and as he stepped away he gave her a wink, one which only she could see. Her worries had lifted from an oppressive weight to a burden more easier to bare. She had felt a heat spreading across her face which confused her at the time, it wasn't until much later she realized that the heat had been her, very close to blushing.

That day would forever remain in her mind as the day she realized that Smithy was indeed very handsome and that her feelings for him may extend beyond friendship.

Jane snapped back to reality, realizing that she had left Smithy's question unanswered whilst she had been lost in thought.

Smithy was watching her with his head slightly tilted to the side, as if wondering what had caused her to become immersed in her own thoughts, "You seem upset. Did Jester find out what happened and not take it well?" He asked, seemingly picking his words carefully.

Jane's eyes widened in shock, "Jester, no- he doesn't know. Why would he take it poorly?" She asked genuinely confused.

Smithy's eyebrows raised, "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

Smithy ducked his head and ran a hand through his short hair, "Nothing Jane, it's not my place to say."

Jane restrained herself from asking further questions, if Smithy felt that something was private, she would not get a word out of him.

"Very well," she replied, "You don't… you don't think no less of me, do you?"

Smithy smiled for the first time she had seen that day, "Is that what you were worried about?"

Jane ducked her head down, embarrassed- It was one of the things she was worried about.

"Don't worry Jane there is nothing that would make me think any less of you."

Jane looked up shocked but Smithy simply calmly returned her stare with an expression of absolute sincerity.

"Thank you." She whispered. She could hear the drumbeat of wings and knew Dragon was in the vicinity. She stood there unsure of what to do for a moment before quickly rushing forward and hugging Smithy around the waist. It lasted no longer for a second, giving Smithy no time to react before Jane stepped back and ran off in search of Dragon.

As Jane ran as fast as her legs could take her from the forge she resisted looking back over her shoulder, knowing if she did her face would be the same shade as her hair. Maggots- did she hate blushing!


End file.
